ETA 30 minutes
by The necessary guardian
Summary: A summary of what happened to The UNSC forge


**Liberation prologue. **

**Repeating (Breach in halls A B C F, Everyone to battle positions, this is not a drill)**

**Ian: Get up… get up… We've got…. Move. GET UP! (Door close) That was Fucking close.**

**Doc: You Ok? **

**Luke: (nods)**

**Doc: what's your name?**

**Luke: 2nd**** private… Luke**

**Doc: Can you move?**

**Luke: I… think**

**Doc: you just took a huge blow to the head, you should probably… (All soldiers report to battle positions we just lost the bridge.)**

**Ian: Can you fight?**

**Doc: Ian…**

**Ian: we need every soldier we can get, can you fight?**

**Luke: (stands up with trouble) **

**Ian: Shit their breaching the door, Doc take the wheel, Luke gets shotgun. Take this (hands him a pistol). I'll get the gun. We're rendezvousing at the Dock with team echo for a final stand.**

**Doc: they're everywhere **

**Ian: hurry up. They're going to close the door soon.**

**Doc: The warthog can only go so…AHHH**

**Ian: GRAB THE WHEEL LUKE! GO! GO! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep following the path. SHIT the fields up. TEAM ECHO OPENS LOWER THE SHIELDS NOW!!!!(Shields lowered) PUNCH IT!!!(The warthog goes in gets stuck and flips). (To Echo team leader)WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!! CLOSING A DOOR WITHOUT A SUPERIER OFFICER!**

**Echo team leader: I thought you were dead.**

**Ian: yeah well unfortunately for you I'm not. Where the primary Objective?**

**Echo team member: right here sir.**

**Ian: glad to see you did something right, Luke grab the A.I.**

**Echo team leader: Is he the medic?**

**Ian: No me and the medic found him, Private Uhh… Luke Right?**

**Luke :( nods)**

**Ian: Echo leader, get him a real weapon**

**Echo team leader: YES SIR!!**

**Ian: If me and you make it, I'll be sure that you get promoted, and doc gets a funeral.**

**Ian: what's our status?**

**Echo team member: We're held up in three spots in the back of the ship. Our orders are to protect the artillery in the back of the ship and if any of these areas is overwhelmed, to evacuate.**

**Ian: have the senators been evacuated? **

**Echo team member: No sir, they were killed in the beginning of the assault.**

**Ian: Damnit, How long before they come through that door?**

**Echo team member: An estimated 28 minutes.**

**Ian: Setup turrets for the assault, and mongooses for the retreat.**

**Echo team member: yes sir!**

**Ian: What team were you in?**

**Luke: Charlie**

**Ian: What's the status of team Charlie?**

**Echo team Leader: KIA sir.**

**Ian: Well Luke, Welcome to team Echo.**

**EVERYONE TO POSTIONS**

**Ian: KEEP FIRING THAT TURRET EVERYONE ELSE FALL BACK! Follow me, Run in 3... 2... 1... Go! (Click)**

**Team Beta member: This is team Beta, requesting backup were… ver... elmed… need backup. (click)**

**Ian: Team alpha what's your status?**

**Team alpha leader: We're taking heavy casualties, and our... wait, they're leaving we did it we Held we'll be sending rein… (gunshot) what are you (smg fire) Oh God what's… happening… (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP),**

**Ian: Shit (click) everyone retreat, Repeat everyone retreat. I hope you can drive one of these things. (A piece of rubble smashes the people behind them) God damned Covenant are bringing this ship down. Artillery what's you status?**

**Captain: We're not gonna last much longer out here, and seem to be doing no damage to the enemy ship. Something Dropped out of that Ship, Lieutenant give me a visual. Pause it's a bomb. Sir they're trying to destroy what's left of the 15 minutes**

**Ian: Get the hell out of **

**Captain: Yes sir (boom) wait sir I think we can…**

**Ian: Damn it I've lost to many men, get OUT OF THERE.**

**Captain: Take Echo team and go…**

**Ian: get the FUCK out of there**

**Captain: Sorry sir, if we don't hold them off, you won't have any chance of getting off this ship. Our primary objective is to make sure that you get of that ship with that A.I.**

**Ian: No, you get the... (Click) Dammit, well I'm not going to let them die in vain, you're getting off this ship, even if it fucking kills me. Luke get them off me, hang on were almost there, Damn bridge is out, (he throws a grenade that hits them propelling them over just barely) put up the gates. **

**Luke: Doc?**

**Ian: no fucking way. Glad to see you made it. (Doc doesn't move and shoots Him and turns to shoot Luke at the last second Ian shoots doc)**

**Over the intercoms: bomb ETA30 seconds**

**Ian: Leave me; go while you still have time, I'll be alright.**

**(Door opens Luke gets in the pod leaves Hear heavy breathing, Hear explosion, Luke falls. Then you she bright explosion) **

**8 years, I've been killing the Men and women that were there during the halo incidents. So they could be liberated from their mind control. It's been 10 years since the Elites took over Earth. They attacked the UNSC Forge Vessel In orbit and took it down in a matter of minutes. Then they gave us a choice live under them, or not at all. Our population was thin and couldn't take another war, we surrendered. They managed to keep it all a secret from the public. It was believed that there would be mass panic as we have been the dominate species for over 1000 years. According to them, They beat them in the war and the sanglehi are extinct. There is corruption as police and military have been combined into the UNSC. As there are plenty of jobs, Its easier to say he got away, and it makes your richer to say you never say her. Unfortunately, most the people of this city are good people, forced into bad situations. That's where we come in. Were working round the clock to take down the UNSC at every turn. But for every cop we take out, 5 more take his place. We aren't a big problem for them. Yet. My next move is to recruit our most seasoned veteran. Our fellow conspirator has gotten himself in a jam. But it's okay. Our next move is our most won't be in that cell For long.**

**LIBERATORS**


End file.
